


Feelings

by HxneyElixir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxneyElixir/pseuds/HxneyElixir
Summary: Shiro decides to go to a party and drags Adam along with him. After getting drunk at said party, Shiro spills the beans of how he truly feels about his long time best friend.This is my gift for @shaddowwolfe on tumblr! Sorry for the delay o m g
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Feelings

Loud, and humid.

That’s how Shiro would describe this party so far; and as much as his best friend (and mega crush, but he doesn't speak of it), Adam wanted to leave; he didn't. Being here with all these people, and having a good time? That's Shiro's comfort zone; and he felt a bit guilty for pushing Adam out of his.

But it was needed tonight.

Shiro had been contemplating on telling Adam his feelings; but the obvious question would always win the argument. What if he didn't feel the same? This could ruin what an amazing friendship they had! One that has kept the two together since middle school. Through all the good, and bad times of both their lives.

He had no intention of wrecking it, but it hurt to keep his true feelings to himself.

Shiro was currently camped out on the upstairs bathroom's floor, his hand barely holding onto the empty cup. He was ungracefully sprawled out on the floor, his mind wandering as his grey gaze stared at the ceiling. Shiro wasn't sure if Adam knew where he was, but it felt like his legs weren't cooperating with him at the moment. Like his body wasn't cooperating with him. What a bother.

So he decided to stay on the floor.

Shiro was probably a bad friend for abandoning Adam like this; but he needed to sort out his thoughts. And he did the exact opposite of that, Adam threw Shiro's thoughts into a mess. It was annoying, frankly. Takashi had always been an organised guy, so it bothered him when something isn't organized. His thoughts included.

Adam did a lot of things to Shiro, he noticed over the years. He could probably make a list of it all, but it'd be long and cheesy.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, pulling himself into a sitting position and relied heavily on the tub and wall behind him for support. The red cup in his loose hold finally slipped, hitting the tiled floor with some noise. His cheeks felt so warm, and his mind was fuzzy from his few drinks he had tonight….

He couldn't believe he was a lightweight. You'd look at him, and think he could handle his alcohol. But nope, he was cursed.

The cup's noise apparently caught someone's attention, because in the next few moments; the door slowly opened. Shiro expected it to be literally anyone else, but low and behold, it turned out to be Adam. The other's eyes widened as the two stared at each other, "So, this is where you've been Kashi?" Adam spoke up, with a quirked brow.

Shiro simply nodded, then a loose smile spread across his face as he gestured Adam towards him, "Addie… I've, I've gots something… somethin' to say to.. to you." He slurred, and watched as his friend stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"What is it?"

Shiro, unsteadily, stood from his spot on the floor. He looked to Adam, his thoughts jumbling at what he wanted to say. How should he start? What would he say? This was a big moment (one where he needed to be sober, probably). "I… I love yooooou, Addie. I have- I have for a long, long time."

There was a slight pause for a few moments, Adam too shocked to say anything and Shiro still trying to get his thoughts together.

"It was hard… it was hard, keeping my feels to myself… for so long Addie. Everytime I see you, I always wanted to kiss your face… my heart felt like, like it stopped whenever you smiled at me…" Shiro paused to look at Adam, his smile becoming more sincere as their gazes met, "You're really, and i mean reeeeally, beautiful too… I very much, much want to kiss all the freckles on your pretty face. I want that to be, to be a thing we... a thing we do..."

Shiro watched Adam's expression, for any hint of what he felt. He noticed how his friend's cheeks were a bright red, and how Adam averted his gaze. Shiro really wanted to look into Adam's thoughts right now, to see if he ruined their friendship or not. He really hoped he didn't, what they had was valuable to Shiro, he'd be fine if his feelings weren't reciprocated.

Adam opened his mouth to say something in return, but Shiro doubled over with a sudden wave of sickness. His hand quickly reached out for Adam's shoulder, tightening his grip as a foul taste entered the back of his throat. Oh shit-

Shiro's stomach contents ended up on the bathroom floor, and on Adam's shoes.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh softly, pulling Shiro towards him to instead lean on him; rather than the wall. "You were never one for alcohol, Kashi." He commented, as Shiro rested his forehead on Adam's shoulder; having to bend down to do so. All he got in response was a subtle nod, and Adam rolled his amber eyes with a soft sigh.

It took a while to get Shiro down the stairs, as he complained about his vision being blurry. Adam, ever the helpful and caring friend, quickly got Shiro out of the noisy house. Something he was happy to do.

Adam had decided to take Shiro back to his dorm, since it was closer than his own. And as soon as they arrived, the brunette let Shiro flop onto the couch with a grunt. Adam sat down beside his friend, and spared a glance at Shiro, who lay quietly on the couch, the rise and fall of his chest slowing.

So, that's how he felt about him, all this time?

Adam felt elated that Shiro felt the same, but that also left him feeling embarrassed for thinking his feelings were not reciprocated. 

These two were just dumbasses, weren't they?

Adam got ready to get up from the couch, to grab a cup of water and some medicine for Shiro; when he would wake up later. But he was stopped when the other shifted himself to lay his head on Adam's lap, humming softly, "Addie... can you, can you head pats... please?"

"Alright Kashi, just don't drool on my pants please..." He replied, before starting to run his hands through Shiro's midnight black hair. A soft smile appeared on Adam's face as Shiro's breathing slowed, and began to fall into the land of dreams.

"I love you too..."


End file.
